Raphael is a VERY BAD BOY
by Katanagirl16
Summary: Song-fics featuring Raph cheating on his girlfriend, said girlfriend getting revenge, some language
1. Chapter 1

A/N: TMNT doesn't belong to me neither does the song Run to You.

A/N: this is my diabolical evilness being mean to Raph.

Run to You

_she says her love for me could never die_

That girl sure does love me,

_but that'd change if she ever found out about you and I _

however . . .

_oh - but her love is cold_

she just can't connect . . .

_it wouldn't hurt her if she didn't know cause . . ._

you, on the other hand . . .

_when it gets too much - I need to feel your touch_

you complete me

_I'm gonna run to you_

yeah, I need your love tonight . . .

_I'm gonna run to you_

I sure do love you . . .

_cause when the feelin's right I'm gonna run all night_

_I'm gonna run to you_

I'd do anything to get to you . . .

_she's got a heart of gold she'd never let me down_

so she's dependable, an' would never cheat on me . . .

but you're the one who always turns me on

I sure do love ya . . .

_you keep me comin' 'round_

I can't stay away from ya . . .

_I know her love is true_

so, she loves me

_but it's so damn easy makin' love to you_

_I got my mind made up - I need to feel your touch_

but I can't stay away from you . . .

_I'm gonna run to you, yeah - I'm gonna run to you_

_cause when the feelin's right I'm gonna stay all night_

_I'm gonna run to you, yeah - I'm gonna run to you_

A/N: please review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: TMNT doesn't belong to me, neither does the song In the Air Tonight.

A/N: this is how Leo feels about Raph cheating, the second half of this is after Heart Turns to Stone.

In The Air Tonight

_I can feel it coming in the air tonight,_

_I've been waiting for this moment, for all my life, _

_Can you feel it coming in the air tonight?_

Well little brother, you sure have it coming, and believe me it is coming.

_Well, if you told me you were drowning_

_I would not lend a hand _

_I've seen your face before my friend _

_But I don't know if you know who I am_

_Well I was there and I saw what you did_

_I saw it with my own two eyes _

_So you can wipe off that grin, I know where you been_

_And it's all been a pack of lies_

I know what you've been doing Raphael, I know **everything** you've been doing.

_And I can feel it coming in the air tonight, _

_Well I've been waiting for this moment for all my life,_

_I can feel it coming in the air tonight,_

_And I've been waiting for this moment for all my life,_

Well, you payed and payed dearly, now you've lost the one girl who really loved you and your precious motorcycle, you sure should have listened to me . . .

_Well I remember, I remember don't worry_

_How could I ever forget its the first time, the last time, we ever met_

_But i know the reason why you keep your silence up, no you don't fool me_

_The hurt doesn't show; but the pain still grows _

_It's no stranger to you and me_

I can tell, you thought she'd never find out, but you were wrong, she did and now you're all alone . . .

_And I can feel it coming in the air tonight_

_Well I been waiting for this moment for all my life_

_I can feel it in the air tonight, _

_Well I been waiting for this moment for all my life_

_I can feel it coming in the air tonight _

_And I been waiting for this moment for all my lif _

_I can feel it in the air tonight_

A/N: please review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: TMNT doesn't belong to me, nor does the song Heart Turns to Stone.

Heart Turns to Stone

_These days and nights you sit around wondering where can she be_

I sure don't understand . . .

_You're hoping that she might appear, out of nowhere_

Why did she go? . . .

_But you fail to see_

_All the hurt inside, the wounded pride_

What I did to her is wrong . . .

_Ooh what she went through for you_

_You cheated and lied, as her love slowly died_

_And her heart just broke in two_

_When she was with you, all along _

She stood by me through it all . . .

_Behind you right or wrong_

_But you went to far, and she's gone_

_And now it's over and her heart turns to stone_

I've lost her love . . .

_No time for pity, when her heart turns to stone_

_She's that kind of woman - She'll do fine on her own_

_What you thought was a game _

Yeah, I cheated on her . . .

_A game you were winning _

_Wouldn't go your way_

I sure had it good . . .

_Now you've lost what you had _

_And you're back to beginning _

_It's the price you have to pay_

_She hides the pain_

I know I hurt her . . .

_But her heart turns to stone _

_No time for pity - When her heart turns to stone _

_she cries sometimes_

I heard her cryin'

_As her heart turns to stone_

_She's that kind of woman - She'll get by on her own_

_Yeah it's over_

_And her heart turns to stone_

_Don't look for pity now _

_When her heart turns to stone_

_Listen to her cry_

_Listen to her cry_

_She's a woman now_

_Ooh it's a sad thing to see_

_To see a heart turn to stone _

_The heart of a woman _

_A heart turned to stone_

I sure was a fool . . .

A/N: so please review and lemme know what ya think. If you want to know what she did as revenge listen to Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood while thinking of Raph's motorcycle.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: TMNT is not mine, neither is the song Because of You

A/N: So Raph's ex-girlfriend now has a name, Allison or Ali for short.

A/N: Before He Cheats is only how Ali get's her revenge, it doesn't reflect her mood.

A/N: Hope ya'll like the twist at the end, heehee

Because of You

--Ali's POV--

_Because of you_

Look what you did to me Raphael . . .

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

I don't go down dark alleys anymore . . .

_Because of you_

Because I don't want to see you . . .

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

I used to like bad boys . . .

_Because of you_

But now, now I run the other way . . .

_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

Because I can't trust anyone, not anymore . . .

_Because of you_

This is what you did to me . . .

_I am afraid_

I don't want to be hurt again . . .

_Because of you_

Because of what you did to me . . .

_I never stray to far from the sidewalk_

So now as I walk down the sidewalk . . .

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

I walk toward my only comfort . . .

_Because of you_

My only comfort from the storm raging inside me . . .

_I try my hardest just to forget everything_

The storm that is my pain . . .

_Because of you_

Pain that **you** gave me . . .

_I don't know how to let anyone else in_

Gave to me when you cheated . . .

_Because of you_

So now I seek comfort . . .

_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_

Seek comfort from the emptiness inside . . .

_Because of you_

Emptiness from **you **. . .

_I am afraid_

I seek comfort in another's arms now . . .

_Because of you_

I know **he** will never give me up for another . . .

_Because of you_

I find comfort in Leo's arms . . .

_Because of you_

Hold me Leo . . .

A/N: Well what do you think? Please Review.


	5. Chapter 5

Dis: TMNT is not mine, the song Take My Breath Away is not either.

A/N: I'm sorry this took so long to update, but I had to find the right song. **bold=thoughts, **_italics=song lyrics_

--

Take My Breath Away

--Ali's POV--

_Watching every motion_

**I watch as he comes to me,**

_In my foolish lover's game_

**Please don't let this be a mistake like before,**

_On this endless ocean_

**T****he calm of night does nothing to still my racing heart**_**,**  
_

_Finally lovers know no shame_

**I won't leave you,**

_Turning and returning_

_**Finally my love is met,**  
_

_To some secret place inside_

**But it's hard to keep this a secret,**

_Watching in slow motion_

**Because loving you is amazing,**

_As you turn around and say_

**How I love when you whisper in my ear,**

__

Take my breath away  
Take my breath away

_Watching I keep waiting_

**Your strong arms around my waist are so reassuring,**

_Still anticipating love_

**I never thought I'd fall for you,**

_Never hesitating_

_**But you came to me,**  
_

_To become the fated ones  
_

**I****s it fate that brought us together?,**

_Turning and returning  
_

**To know that my love is returned is a wondrous gift,**

_To some secret place to hide  
_

**But this secrecy is not easy,**

_Watching in slow motion_

_**That special smile you use only on me,**  
_

_As you turn to me and say_

**Hmm, do that again Leo,**

_Take my breath away  
Take my breath away_

_Through the hourglass I saw you_

_**The first time you saw me you knew,**  
_

_In time you slipped away_

_**Yet you stood aside for your brother,**  
_

_When the mirror crashed I called you_

**But you came when I called you,**

_And turned to hear you say  
_

**Those words you spoke to me,**

_If only for today  
_

**You told me we could try,**

_I am unafraid_

**And I am not afraid anymore,**

__

Take my breath away  
Take my breath away

Watching every motion

**I gaze into your eyes,**

In this foolish lover's game

**You convinced me to love again,**

Haunted by the notion

**You helped me get over him,**

Somewhere there's a love in flames

**When that relationship went up in flames,**

Turning and returning

**So now I'm with you,**

To some secret place inside

**But why are we keeping our love a secret?,**

Watching in slow motion

**I trust you with my life and my heart,**

As you turn my way and say

**I love you too, Leonardo**

Take my breath away  
Take my breath away

--

A/N: please review, and I'm going to make a companion story to this, with the backstory. Oh, and I have decided that the turtles are going to be human in that, but in these it could be either way.


End file.
